No son celos
by Sayori OM
Summary: No podía estar celoso de alguien que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace unas horas. No podía estar celoso por qué definitivamente esa mujer no era más hermosa que él…


**N/A:** Hola, me vuelvo a reportar en este fandom con otro historia de uno de mis personajes favoritos, es que amo a Leonhard (/) es tan lindo bueno me calmo y mejor los dejo leer.

¡Enjoy! (*^*)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Higasa Akai.**

* * *

No son celos

No eran celos.

No podía estar celoso, no tenía razones para estarlo.

Solo fue un comentario de mal gusto por parte de Licht…

¡Eso era! Un comentario de mal gusto por parte de su hermano menor, él no podía estar celoso de alguien que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace unas horas.

No podía estar celoso por qué definitivamente esa mujer no era más hermosa que él…

Leonhard se detuvo un momento acaso ¿Acababa de pensar eso?

¡¿Estaba comparando su belleza con la de una mujer?!

¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?!

Era claro que la belleza de una mujer y la belleza de un hombre no podían compararse pues no eran iguales físicamente, era claro que el cuarto príncipe estaba al punto del colapso de tanto pensar.

Se dejó caer en el sofá del cuarto, había dado tanta vuelta que ya se había mareado al punto de que casi se había pegado en la frente con el reposabrazos, cerró los ojos esperando que el mareo se fuera pronto.

—Voy a matar a Licht— murmuro recostándose bocarriba en el sofá.

Su mirada se centró totalmente en el techo, no tenía nada de nuevo a decir verdad, era el mismo techo blanco que toda su vida había visto cada vez que volteaba para arriba, pero por alguna razón necesitaba verlo.

Quería que su mente se quedara igual, blanca, ya no quería pensar tanto en… eso.

En aquella mujer enigmática que había estado hablando muy alegremente con Haine, recordar como aquella mujer sonreía o cuando se rio pero nada tan molesto cuando lo toco…

¡Cuando toco el brazo de Haine!

Se sentó rápidamente, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba expresar de alguna manera ese sentimiento que tenía atorado en la garganta pero si gritaba así nada más alguien vendría a ver qué le ocurría y no estaba precisamente de humor para ver a nadie.

Corrió rápidamente a su cama y se acostó, inmediatamente jalo la almohada a su rostro y se abrazó a ella para luego ahogar un grito en esta.

Permaneció unos minutos así.

No entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera por algo que no tenía sentido y poseía tan poca importancia.

No podía estar celoso… y menos de la manera que señalaba Licht.

Era imposible.

* * *

—Príncipe Leonhard— la voz de Haine provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Se suponía que el joven debía de estar poniendo atención a la clase que estaban teniendo pero no podía concentrar su atención en el libro que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Durmió correctamente?— preguntó observándole fijamente. Leonhard huía de su mirada.

—Claro que dormí bien, no hay nada que me mantenga en vela toda la noche— contesto con una sonrisa arrogante. Aunque si le había costado trabajo conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Entonces por qué no está poniendo atención?

Inmediatamente la sonrisa del príncipe desapareció.

—No te incumbe— fue cortante, no es como si quisiera ser grosero pero claramente no quería decirle lo que lo tenía así.

No podía decirle que era lo que lo estaba distrayendo, ni si quiera el entendía como algo sin importancia le estaba causando todo eso.

Haine soltó un pequeño suspiro, trataría de insistir en que le dijera que le pesaba de una manera sutil para que no siguiera poniéndose a la defensiva pero no estaba seguro si lo conseguiría.

* * *

Unos minutos después de que Haine se retirara de su habitación corrió hacia el patio interno donde se encontraba el columpio.

Casi había chocado con la sirvienta, no habría estado tan mal si hubiera dicho al menos que lo disculpara pero nada había salido de su boca.

— ¡Leo!

—Licht ¿Qué haces aquí?— se puso de pie para acercarse a su hermano.

—Caminaba por aquí cerca para ir a ver a una amiga cuando te vi— respondió sinvergüenzamente y con una sonrisa amplia.

—Ya veo— sonaba algo apagado.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¡No!... No, solamente tengo algo de cansancio— contesto rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos no quiero hacer esperar a mi amiga.

—Claro— Leonhard observo como se alejaba poco a poco hasta que se detuvo de pronto y volteo a verlo.

—Si algo te molesto deberías de hablarlo directamente con la persona ¿No?— su voz fue seria. —Bueno ¡Nos vemos!

Por un momento habría jurado que su hermano sonó serio, lo cual era algo raro viniendo de Licht. Pensó unos segundos lo que le había dicho, tenía razón si algo le molestaba debía de hablarlo aunque no estaba muy seguro si estaba bien.

Emprendió de nuevo a su habitación, necesitaba anotar algunas cosas en su _diario_ así podría reflexionar mucho mejor del tema además debía de hacerse un recordatorio que cuando volviera a ver a Licht lo mataría.

— ¡Príncipe Leonhard!

— ¡¿Haine?!— Leonhard se sorprendió al verlo detrás de él cuando volvió a entrar al castillo.

—Lo vi salir de su habitación cuando aparentemente me retire.

— ¿Me seguiste?

—Mi deber como su tutor real es enseñarles pero también debo de ver que este bien— contesto Haine, el cual podía jurar que al príncipe le estaba a punto de dar un tic nervioso.

— ¡No tienes que seguirme!— le grito agitando los brazos, como un niño que está haciendo berrinche.

—Y me disculpo si lo he incomodado Príncipe Leonhard.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto cruzando los brazos.

—Me gustaría saber qué era lo que lo estaba distrayendo de la clase.

—Ya… ya te dije que no es nada que te incumba— contesto empezando a caminar de nuevo. —Además es algo bastante tonto.

— ¿Tonto? Tenga seguro que sea lo que sea no me reiré de usted.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—Nunca me he reído de usted— agrego Haine siguiéndole el paso, aunque a veces se le complicaba.

Leonhard sabía que tenía la razón cuando había leído su _diario_ no se había reído de él aun cuando pensaba que cualquiera que lo leyera lo haría.

— ¡Bien!— grito. — ¿Quién era la mujer del otro día?— esta vez murmuro.

— ¿Qué?— Haine se confundió un poco, el Príncipe Leonhard siempre sabía cómo sorprenderlo, a pesar de tener estudiada su actitud.

—Lo que oíste, ¿Quién era la mujer del otro día?

— ¿La mujer de ayer?— pregunto Haine tratando de entender cómo se juntaban las dos cosas.

— ¡Sí! La castaña de ojo claro— Leonhard aun la recordaba muy bien.

—Una chica que estaba buscando como llegar a la entrada del palacio para retirarse— contesto sin titubear en ningún momento.

— ¿Solo eso? No te creo.

—No tendría por qué mentirle Príncipe Leonhard.

— ¿Y por qué te toco el brazo?— el volumen de su voz era aún más bajo, casi como un susurro pero aún era audible. Sus mejillas se empezaban a tornar rojas.

—Fue un simple reflejo, la señorita se disculpó por ese gesto.

El cuarto príncipe quería que la tierra se lo tragara y no lo escupiera hasta que hubieran pasado unas horas o que algo lo hubiera detenido para no pasara la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Eso era lo que lo tenía molesto?— pregunto Haine viendo que pronto llegarían al cuarto del príncipe.

—Eh… si, algo que no me gusta es la gente confianzuda.

—Lamento mucho que lo ocurrido lo perturbará tanto Príncipe Leonhard— Haine aun trataba de unir las piezas para entenderlo.

—No te des tanta importancia Haine, solamente pensaba que no era posible que nuestro _tutor real_ tuviera pareja o algo por el estilo y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer— dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Por supuesto, en ese caso me retiro— Haine hizo una reverencia para después retirarse.

Leonhard cerró la puerta en cuanto vio que Haine se fue por el pasillo, se recargo en la puerta soltando un pesado suspiro.

—Definitivamente no tengo remedio— se reprendió, puso una de sus manos en su pecho, el corazón le latía rápido —Y tú que no me ayudas.

Aun no entendía por completo todo aquello que sentía o si lo entendería bien, por lo mientras se deslizo hasta el piso gracias a la puerta.

—Haine idiota— murmuro abrazando sus piernas.

* * *

 **N/F** : No pude evitar escribir de estos dos, son tan lindos juntos (o/o) desde el momento que los vi se volvieron mi OTP.

Espero que les haya gustado (^u^)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
